


Coming Out

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, Discovery, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Dorks, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A story of coming out in every sense of the phrase, with a dash of young teenage love.





	Coming Out

"Bing! Get the fuck back there, don't you dare come near - _Goddammit!_"

"Ha! That's what you get, Chase!"

"_No no no no no - nohoho! _Why do you hate me?!"

"I don't _hate _you, bro! Promise I don't! Now to add insult or injury or not, that is the question..."

"_Bing! _Please! I'll buy you a new skateboard, _anything_, just don't - _Fuck you, Bing!_"

Bing burst into laughter as he raced past the finish line in Mario Kart and Chase slammed his control down on the bed, in dead last thanks to the _several _bananas and shells Bing had shot behind himself at the the last second, taking the lead. Chase crossed his arms, flopping back on his bed and pouting heavily. Which only increased when he smack the back of his head against the wall. "Ow _fuck!_"

Bing giggled, munching on some of the snacks Chase's dad Anti had brought to them. Thunder rolled outside, rain pelting heavily against the roof. He and Chase had initially made plans to hang out at the skate park in the city, but when it had started storming they'd had to improvise, which led to the Mario Kart tournament in Chase's room on his X-Box One. Bing's expression suddenly shifted, and Chase glanced over. He pushed himself upright, adjusting his hat (which he wore backwards because he thought it was 'cool', no matter how many times Bing told him he looks fucking _stupid_). "What's up? Your face just dropped. Not in the mood to gloat over your victory?"

Bing flashed a brief smile. "I'm _always _in the mood to tell you I'm better than you at video games." Chase stuck his tongue out at him, and Bing chuckled. He sighed again, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged and leaning back against the headboard of Chase's bed, head tilted downwards. "Nah, it's just...I came out to my family last night."

Chase's eyes shot wide. "Oh shit. What'd they say?"

Bing snorted. "My dads were cool with it. Of course they were. I thought Goth Dad was gonna start crying."

Chase choked, coughing harshly. "Your _what?!_"

Bing burst into laughter. "My goth dad! We can't just call them both _'Dad'_, we have to differentiate them _somehow _in conversation. So we have Pink Dad and Goth Dad. It was Dr. Iplier's idea." He snickered, giggling to himself. "Bim once called him 'Goth Dad' to his face by accident. Complete autopilot, just slipped out. I thought he was gonna pass out from embarrassment. I've never heard Pink Dad laugh so hard in his life, and Goth Dad just about killed them both. I'm pretty sure Googs or the twins recorded it, too. I'll have to show you that _masterpiece _sometime, next time you're over at my place."

Chase laughed. "Oh, please _do_. But...what about the rest of your family?"

Bing shrugged. "Yeah, I wasn't really worried about my dads' reactions. Be pretty hypocritical of them. But...my brothers were pretty cool with it, too. I...actually kind of started a chain reaction? Dr. Iplier, the quads, King, and the Host all came out as gay, too. Bim already practically shouts his bi-ness from the rooftops already, but I guess an official 'coming out' was cathartic for him. Silver came out as ace, and Ed came out as aro. The twins actually came out as _both_ aro _and _ace. Which now that I think about it isn't much of a surprise." He shrugged again. "All in all, I guess it went...fine? I was still a nervous wreck. Despite having two dads, I thought...I thought they'd all hate me or something." He offered Chase a small smile. "I feel better though."

Chase returned his smile. "Good! You've known for what, two years? Right? Freshman year?" His smile softened a bit. "I'm proud of you, man."

Bing's own smile brightened. "Thanks. Seriously. You've been like, my number one cheerleader here, dude."

"Hey, I do what I can to return the favor! You helped my through _my _high school crisis."

Bing snorted. "_Your _'high school crisis' was a shitty girlfriend with a basic bitch name that no one liked, not even you."

Chase pouted. "I liked Stacy! At first, at least. If I didn't like her I wouldn't have dated her."

Bing plucked Chase's hat from his head, plopping it on his own and laughing why Chase's made a tiny whining noise. "Whatever. I'm just glad you finally broke up with her. She was killing you, dude."

Chase stared at the bed, rubbing his thighs. "Yeah..."

Bing cleared his throat, then turned back to Chase's TV. "Anyway!" He flashed a broad grin. "Wanna go for a rematch? Who knows, you might win this time!"

Chase snorted and rolled his eyes. "I _seriously _doubt it." But, he picked up his controller, shoving one of the cookies Anti had brought for them into his mouth. His voice sounded funny now with a mouthful of cookie. "You're on, bitch!"

They played in silence for a while. Well, not exactly 'silence', because they still made animated reaction noises to the game and trash-talked each other. It was a lap and a half before Chase spoke up again, with a teasing tone to his words. "So, since we're on the topic of our relationship statuses and sexuality...any guys you got a crush on?"

Bing jumped, and promptly sent Luigi skidding off the edge of the track. "I'm _sorry?!_"

Chase burst into laughter, and Bing swore colorfully as Peach raced past him. Thunder rolled again outside. "I'm just asking, man! As your best friend, it is my sacred _duty_ to know!"

Bing flushed bright red, glancing at Chase out of the corner of his eye. "No one. Shut up. None of your business, Chase."

"Aw, come on, Bing! There's no way it's 'no one' if you turn that red over a simple question! Spit it out!"

Bing chucked a red shell, and smirked when Chase made a frustrated noise as Bing claimed his lead once more. "Alright fine. Let's make it a guessing game. I'll describe him, you try to figure out who it is."

Chase grinned. "Deal."

Bing's blush deepened. "Um, well...he's in a lot of our classes, for one." He saw Chase's brow furrow. "He's uh, _really _funny, bit of a dork, but super sweet. Somehow, he _thrives _on presenting projects." Bing blush deepened further, now refusing to look at Chase. "He's got big blue eyes, and it should be _illegal _for how bright and clear and _gorgeous _they are. His laugh is super cute, and every time I hear I just, reaffirm it as my life's goal to make him laugh as much as possible." He sneaked another glance at Chase. He was simply _staring _at Bing, blue eyes wide, blush slowly creeping down his neck, and the game forgotten. Bing tried for a nervous smile. "Any guesses?"

Chase opened his mouth, closed it, and tried again. "Bing -" His blush darkened, and thunder crashed outside, the sound of the pounding rain getting louder.

Bing turned away again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just, forget that happened and finish our ra -"

Bing was cut off by his own high-pitched, muffled noise when soft lips were suddenly on his own. It only lasted a second, and both boys were a _deep _red when the broke apart. This time, it was Bing's turn to open and close his mouth awkwardly, a dignified, drawn out "Uhhhhh -" escaping him. Chase laughed, stealing his hat back from Bing. Bing's eyes flicked to Chase's lips involuntarily when he smiled, swallowing hard.

And then he was kissing him again.

Bing's hand cupped Chase's face, pulling him closer. Chase squeaked, his hands flailing a bit before they settled on Bing's hips. At some point, Chase ended up on his back on the bed, Bing on top of him, and still kissing. Chase's hands shifted lower, pulling Bing closer still, and Bing gasped. In their movements, they knocked the plate of snacks onto the floor. It impacted with a loud clatter, but neither were paying attention, Bing too focused on pressing Chase to the bed while Chase groped his ass.

Suddenly, the door to Chase's bedroom burst open with a loud _bang!_, startling the two apart as their heads whipped to face it. "_Chase! _Keep it the fuck dow - _whoa._" Jackie stared at them open-mouthed, rapidly scanning their position and the way they were both _bright _red at being caught. A wide grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh my God, fuckin' _finally!_"

Chase flushed further, chucking a pillow at his brother. "Get the _Hell out of here_, Jackie!"

Jackie laughed, dancing out of the way of the pillow, and raced down the hall, shouting all the while. "_Hey Marv! _You owe Henrik and I twenty bucks, _pay up, bitch!_"

"_Hey! _Watch the language, Jacks!"

"Sorry, Dad!"

Chase groaned, rolling over beneath Bing to hid his face in the remaining pillows. "I am..._so sorry_."

Bing laughed, hesitating a brief moment before pressing a tentative kiss to the back of Chase's neck, not missing the way he shuddered. "Chase, my brothers would've done the same damn thing and you know it."

"Fair enough." Chase rolled back over, shifting comfortably beneath Bing, and he flashed a cheeky smile. "So uh, think I might be bi."

Bing barked out a laugh. "Oh my God, _Chase_. Shut the Hell up!"

Chase poked his tongue out between his teeth, giggling to himself. "Make me!"

Bing grinned, and kissed him again as the rain poured outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I love BingAverage. I like Bingle more, but I can't exactly ship that in a series where Bing and Google are brothers. _So here, have very cute BingAverage_.


End file.
